


Сын королей

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Character Death, Dark, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шин-Макоку – счастливое королевство, а в правление Юури в верхах просто не может быть никакой грязи, не так ли?





	Сын королей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son of Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517199) by midnightdiddle (gooseberry). 

Вольфрам пришел к Гвендалю, хныча, как котенок, с застывшей горечью в усталых глазах, с приоткрытым ртом и огромной жаждой утешения. Он свернулся клубком в постели Гвендаля, его рубашка была расстегнута, штаны едва не спадали со слишком тощих бедер – и мир Гвендаля разлетелся на куски.  
– Юури, – сказал Вольфрам, – и Конрад.  
Он сдернул рубашку с Гвендаля, оборвав рукава, порвал шнурки на его штанах.  
– Пожалуйста, – задыхаясь, взмолился Вольфрам, а Гвендаль не мог отказать ему – никогда, ни в чем.  
– Вольфрам, – все же начал он, потому что Вольфрам был его братом, к тому же склонным к истерикам, резким переменам настроения, необдуманным поступкам – и к действиям, из-за которых мир растворялся в шепоте, ласках и всем том, что не должны делать братья. – Вольфрам…  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил Вольфрам, еще сильнее сжимаясь в комок на коленях Гвендаля, – пожалуйста, брат, пожалуйста…  
А за всю свою жизнь Гвендаль ни разу не смог ему ни в чем отказать.

***

  
Замок был громаден, и в нем было холодно. В коридорах было, как всегда, тихо, и Вольфрам проскальзывал в дверь спальни Гвендаля еще раз и еще, перекатываясь на живот, заглушая стоны подушкой Гвендаля или его кожей.  
– Пожалуйста, – принимался умолять Вольфрам, а потом: – Быстрее, боги, _быстрее_, я хочу…  
И Гвендаль ни в чем ему не отказывал, потому что Вольфрам был Вольфрамом – достойным отпрыском достойнейшей расы. Гвендаль смыкал руки вокруг тонкой талии Вольфрама, впивался пальцами в его кожу, оставляя синяки, что все росли и росли – ночь за ночью, день за днем, – и Вольфрам _чувствовал _их.  
– Брат, – выдыхал Вольфрам в ухо Гвендалю, и тот трахал его у стены или за гобеленом в коридоре; из глаз Вольфрама так и не пропала горечь, а уголки губ Гвендаля всегда были виновато опущены.  
– Вольфрам, – говорил Гвендаль, а затем запускал пальцы за пояс его штанов, не решаясь успокаивающе положить ладонь на золотистую макушку. – Вольфрам, ты?..  
И Вольфрам спрашивал: «Хоть ты меня – любишь?», – отчаянно и жадно, и тянулся за объятием, и сильнее подавался навстречу руке Гвендаля. – Так ты любишь меня, брат? Хоть ты…  
И Гвендаль любил, потому что Вольфрам был его сокровищем, центром его мира. Хотя иногда задумывался, с кем еще трахается Вольфрам и сколько их.

***

  
Война разразилась поздней весной: войска человеческих стран приблизились вплотную, а король был слишком занят разборками со своими подстилками, чтобы присматривать за границами. Гюнтер переехал на юг, Вольфрам – в спальню Гвендаля, а Гвендаль – в свой кабинет, потому что он должен был удержать страну своей матери от распада, раз больше некому.  
– Я… – прошептал Вольфрам, приподнимаясь и опускаясь на коленях Гвендаля, его влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, – тоже уеду утром на юг. – Он прижался губами к груди Гвендаля, тот сжал его бедра, вдавливая пальцы, побуждая двигаться вперед и вверх, и слезы Вольфрама обжигали его кожу.  
Гвендаль трахал Вольфрама, потому что в Вольфраме текла королевская кровь, он мог вести за собой – и Вольфрам стал их жертвой, облаченной в серебро и золото фигурой на поле боя. Вольфрам извивался и стонал, утверждал, что умирает, вот-вот умрет, брат, почему ты не спасешь меня – и Гвендаль рыдал, потому что никогда не мог спасти своих братьев: ни одного, ни второго.  
Весна сменилась летом, а затем наступила осень, и Вольфрам вернулся, скача верхом во главе усталого войска. Гюнтер высылал ему сообщения с почтовыми голубями: корявый почерк на окровавленной бумаге. И Гвендаль встал у порога, наблюдая, как во двор течет поток синей и красной формы.  
– Я… – заговорил Вольфрам, усаживаясь на край стола Гвендаля, смотря на Гвендаля усталыми пыльными глазами. – Вот, у меня…  
Гвендаль был не дураком. Он слышал сплетни, что Вольфраму становится все хуже и хуже, что его то и дело мутит, что он все меньше ест – и при этом его все чаще тошнит. Нет, Гвендаль дураком не был, поэтому он отвернулся от Вольфрама и посмотрел в окно.  
– Ты, – спросил Гвендаль, – переспал с его величеством?  
– Он… – Вольфрам замолчал, а Гвендаль поразился, как же он раньше не заметил, что мундир Вольфрама не застегнут, а на месте, где когда-то была тонкая талия – выпуклость. – …Он на меня даже не смотрит. Решил, что мой брат – гораздо лучший спутник, чем собственный муж.  
– Тогда, – Гвендаль поймал Вольфрама за запястье и развернул его руку ладонью вверх, – я обо всем позабочусь. Это – от его величества. Понимаешь? – Ладонь Вольфрама была потной и на вкус как пыль, но Гвендаль поцеловал ее, как когда-то, сто лет назад, целовал детские царапины Вольфрама.  
– Но Юури… – начал Вольфрам, и Гвендаль сжал его пальцы.  
– Шин-Макоку падет, – сказал он, – я не желаю терять свой народ из-за короля-идиота. Ребенок будет – от его величества и его наследником.

***

  
Это оказалось легко: убить короля демонов. Короли дышат, как и все остальные, и истекают кровью, как и все остальные, а перерезать горло под давлением веских причин и острой необходимости – проще простого.  
– Я… – успел выдохнуть король, и о! как он был потрясен предательством, как растеряны были его глаза, и как пузырился кровью его рот.  
– Твой сын, – сказал Гвендаль и вытер нож о королевскую одежду; на черном красное едва заметно поблескивало, – будет лучшим королем, чем ты.


End file.
